A Little Help
by TotallyHasFriends
Summary: Tsukiko gets some help for a new character. Rated M for a reason


******Warning! **Graphic violence ahead, don't like it? Don't read. I do not own anything

**A Little Help**

Oneshot

Tsukiko Sagi walked home from her job as a character designer, her stuffed Maromi doll firmly in her arms. Tsukiko sighed. She still hadn't come up with another design, her attack hadn't mattered, she was still expected to come up with another popular character. No one felt sympathy for her, in fact, her coworkers loathed her even more because of it. The little dog patted her on the arm.

"It's not your fault, Tsukiko." The pink dog told her creator confidently.

"It's not my fault." Tsukiko repeated. Maromi smiled and nodded its over sized head energetically.

Once at her apartment, Tsukiko collapsed listlessly onto her couch, unable to get her mind off of work. The stuffed dog jumped onto the coffee table and pressed the power button to the television's remote.

"It's best not to think about it, Tsukiko." Maromi said with concern.

Tsukiko glanced at the television without interest. It was a news report detailing the damage of the recent storm. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I just wish it would all go away..." Tsukiko whispered, burying her face into a throw pillow. As if in response, a strange, faint noise came from somewhere in the apartment. Maromi perked its floppy, black ears up. The noise grew louder as it came nearer and a sudden realization came to the plush dog, its large, cartoonish eyes widening.

"No, Tsukiko, don't do this to yourself!" Maromi pleaded.

Tsukiko raised her head and looked around the room just as Lil' Slugger rolled into view. He skidded to a stop. Light reflected off of his bent, golden bat. Maromi leaped off of the coffee table and charged at him, jumping onto one of his golden skates and feebly hitting him with its tiny, pink fists.

"You leave Tsukiko alone!" It yelled. Lil' Slugger grinned down at the puny dog and putted it off of his skate with his golden bat. Maromi slumped lifeless against a wall. Tsukiko stood up, her mouth hung open, but no sounds escaped. The grinning boy slowly skated towards her. She desperately wanted to run away, but her feet were frozen in place. She watched in horror as Lil' Slugger raised his bat. She managed to take a step backwards, but was unable to avoid the bat that came crashing down onto her head, producing a dull, metallic thump. Tsukiko fell to the floor with a weak cry. She explored her head wound with a tentative hand, warm blood oozing between her shaking fingers.

Lil' Slugger's smile broadened triumphantly at the small, helpless woman crawling away from him. He raised his golden, dog legged bat to strike again, hitting her in the small of her collapsed onto her stomach. She curled into a defensive ball, her arms protecting her head, her knees pulled up to her chest. Lil' Slugger showed no mercy, bringing his bat down again and again with all of his strength, the boy's powerful blows landing indiscriminately on Tsukiko's frail body. His arms began to get tired and he stopped swinging. His smile faltered before disappearing altogether as he gazed down at the bloody, motionless mass at his feet.

It wasn't his intention to kill her, just to have a little fun with her. He towered over her, watching. Listening. His face darkened at her stillness and silence. He drew one of his skates back and kicked his prostrate victim in the stomach. He was pleased to hear her gasping attempts to catch her breath. His lips curled back into a toothy grin resembling a demented, clownish expression from a hellish nightmare. Bored with just beating her, he was determined to find new ways to toy with her.

Lil' Slugger chuckled menacing and slipped his bat under Tsukiko's skirt and prodded her genitals with it. Tsukiko's eyes widened and she jerked herself away from him, wincing in pain while scrambling backwards into a corner, trembling in absolute terror. Lil' Slugger threw his head back and laughed maniacally, his face beaming with enjoyment. He continued to laugh wildly while kneeling down in front of the battered woman, his right hand gripping his bat. His left hand grasping the collar of her shirt, forcing her down to the ground. The golden bat was under her skirt again, hooked in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her pale, slender legs. Tsukiko felt her heart stop, then pound so violently she found it hard to breathe. He grinned down at her while his bat rubbed circles between her legs making Tsukiko squirm. He teased her entrance with it, threatening to penetrate her. She began whimpering, tears welling in her eyes.

"Please don't..." Tsukiko croaked, a mixture of tears and blood running down her face. Lil' Slugger ignored her, gripping the bat with both hands, he rammed it into her virgin vagina, sending an explosion of excruciating pain through her whole body, making her feel as if she were being ripped in two. She didn't attempt to hold back her tortured scream, her stomach lurching. The boy didn't even blink as he shoved the bat as far into Tsukiko as it could possibly go, pumping it out and forcing it back in, all the way up to the bent part, tearing into her, his once golden bat now smeared with her blood. The grotesque, derisive smile never left his face.

Tsukiko writhed in agony, sobbing uncontrollably, desperate to get away from the cold, unrelenting metal, but the slightest move brought her intense, searing pain. Her whole body was bathed in icy sweat. Lil' Slugger leaned down, his body pressed against Tsukiko, his face rested against her neck while he continued his savage assault on her. The boy made grunting, animal sounds with each forceful thrust of his bat. She could feel his hot, heavy breath on the side of her face as he did so. She was barely breathing anymore.

Lil' slugger showed no signs of letting up and after what felt like hours, the torment proved too much for her to handle and she eventually passed out, welcoming the disconnect from her current misery.

Tsukiko awoke on her couch with a start, empty handed. She spotted Maromi crumpled inertly against a wall. Suddenly a new character idea had occurred to her. A cat. It would be a huge success, maybe even more popular than Maromi.

**The end.**


End file.
